With mechanical components optimized breathing during the full cycle of engine operation, such as high and low speed or high and low loads, is difficult to obtain. Current methods compromise the efficiency and performance of the engine during the full range of cycles to provide efficiency and performance at a given cycle or narrow range.
An example of a mechanical method used to induce resonance in an intake system is disclosed in U.S. Reexamination Certificate B1 3,796,048 issued to Imre Annus et al. on May 31, 1983. The Reexamination discloses a supercharged internal combustion engine, an exhaust-turbo supercharger driven by exhaust gases from the cylinders which are divided into groups so that the suction strokes of the cylinders within a given group do not overlap, and a resonance induction pipe system connecting the inlet means in each cylinder to the delivery side of the supercharger so as to create conditions of dynamic charging in the induction pipe system to supplement the action of the supercharger.
An example of a device used to operate an inlet valve to increase fuel efficiency and reduce pollution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,923 issued to Josef Buchi on Jun. 27, 1989. In this example, the valve is operated electromagnetically. Functionally, the valve opening and duration is accomplished through selective deenergization and energization of valve electromagnets.
Another example of a device used to operate a valve to increase intake and exhaust efficiencies is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,543 issued to Hideo Kawamura on Sep. 24, 1991. In this patent, a control system for controlling intake and exhaust valves includes an electromagnetic actuator means for electromagnetically operating the intake and exhaust valve. The electromagnetic actuator means is controlled depending on the rotational speed of the engine such that the range of crank angle for which the intake and exhaust valves are open will be smaller when the engine rotational speed is lower and larger when the engine rotational speed is higher.
The devices described above are used to increase efficiency of the engine operation. Some require additional or non-conventional hardware such as ceramic valves, magnetic components and specially designed manifolds and tubes. The result being increased customer cost and the greater possibility of hardware failure due to the increased number of components. Experimentation has also shown that magnetic actuated valve components lack speed and force when size constraints are taken into consideration.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems as set forth above.